Come With Me?
by BlackWingedTraveler
Summary: It's Shikari's first Christmas, and Green Legion's going to celebrate it with her. Whether he wants to or not.


**Title: **Come With Me?

**Summary:** It's Shikari's first Christmas, and Green Legion's going to celebrate it with her. Whether he wants to or not.

**Pairing: **Brainiac 5/Shikari

* * *

><p>"Green Legion?" It was a tentative question that was incredibly familiar, and Querl glanced up from where he had been scribbling down a few notes for Lyle for later, arching an eyebrow at Shikari's entrance. She did not look extremely unsure, just her typical hesitance to ensure that she was not interrupting his working.<p>

She was one of the very few that actually did so.

"Yes? What do you need?" A bit short, perhaps, but few rarely came just to talk, and Shikari seemed to be no exception.

Not taking his words to heart, Shikari lit up, quickly crossing the distance between them to stop right in front of where he was standing, her hands clasping together in apparent excitement, grin wide and bright on her face. "Green Legion, it is _Christmas!"_

…Ah. Right. It was that time of year, again. Not the precise day, but he did not expect her to know that. Rolling his eyes faintly, Querl turned away, continuing his writing. "I do not celebrate Christmas, Shikari. If you need explanations, you will have to ask another." Preferably one of the more humanoid members of the Legion. Lyle, for example, would explain well.

"No, no, Jazmin Legion told me! I know mistletoe, fires, Christmas trees, presents, and hot chocolate! I was told all, I know Christmas!" Clearly, from the adamant way she was shaking her head back and forth, hair flying.

Querl's hand shot up, holding his palm out towards her in the typical 'halting' gesture, deciding in that instant it was likely also the same with Kwai culture, and it was, if the way that Shikari immediately stopped and watched him with expectance was any indicator. She needed something to tie her hair back with, just in case, and Querl made a mental note to speak to her about that at some further time. That, or cut her hair.

Oh, wait, conversation at hand. "You clearly know what you are speaking of. Why do you wish to speak with me about Christmas, then?" There was some aspect of the conversation that he was missing. He did not celebrate Christmas, and she did not need it explained. What else could there be?

Shikari merely kept her smile on, patient and willing to deal with his… temper. "I want to celebrate Christmas with you, Green Legion." He opened his mouth, about to reply with the fact that he _did not celebrate Christmas, _before she continued, talking right over him. "I have not celebrate this Christmas before, it is not Kwai, and I wish to celebrate it with my Legion friends. _All _of my Legion friends. You, too, Green Legion."

He could have kept arguing, he could have, or simply given up on getting her to see reason and gone back to his work. That, in and of itself, would have been relatively simple. Convincing his teammate to actually go away and leave him alone? That… That would be a more difficult task. She was stubborn, although there were people that were certainly worse than her (he was typically one of them), and she would waste her time attempting to get him to leave. It was something that he, unfortunately, realized.

Querl reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose, letting out an exasperated sigh between his teeth. "Fine. I'll go… celebrate Christmas with you. _Just _for an hour, then I will return. I have no wish to endure it longer than necessary."

The nearly blinding smile, he had anticipated. Her quickly pulling him into an embrace that left him too startled to react in time? That was not something that he had expected. Shikari grabbing his hand and tugging him along behind her? Also very unexpected. "Shikari, release me!" It was automatic, more surprised than biting, but-

_What was she doing?_

The doors slid open, and Shikari continued to tug him along, glancing back at him with a grin. "Trust me, Green Legion! Come on!" She didn't listen to his protests, not too loud, because he really didn't want to gain attention from certain members of the Legion and hear teasing about this for weeks to come, possibly months, but they were still voiced, _yet ignored. _He debated attempting to dig in his heels and physically halt himself, but that was quickly dismissed. Shikari was physically stronger than him, it wouldn't do much.

Instead, he resigned himself to being physically hauled through the halls of Legion World, though perhaps 'halls' was an exaggeration. It was very quick, and he was just about to let out a sigh and demand to know where they were going when she abruptly stopped, Querl jerking to a halt along with her. He shook his hand after pulling it from her grasp, trying to jolt feeling back into it, as he leveled her with a severe glare. "_What _was that for?"

Unfortunately, Shikari was only slightly quelled, before a small bubble of laughter spilled out of her, grinning as she shook her head. "You look very annoyed, Green Legion. I had reason to bring you here!" With that, she pointed up with a single finger, and Querl followed that line, his eyes landing on… a small green plant, hanging from the ceiling. "Mistletoe!"

Querl stared at it for a moment more, eyes wide, swallowing sharply. "Shikari, are you _certain _that you know exactly what that-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Instead, the Kwai had leaned over, cutting him off with a press of lips against lips, swallowing his words as one hand came up to curl in his hair. The Coluan, for his part, was frozen, eyes just- just _staring _back at Shikari as she returned his gaze, before pulling back slightly, the distance between them small. "Yes, I know what it means, Smart Legion," she breathed, her breath hitting his lips between the small, small piece of space that separated them. "I did it on purpose. Is that… alright?"

It was the first piece of hesitation that he had seen on her since she first entered his lab, and Querl hesitated for a moment, tongue darting out to wet his lips, before replying. "I- I suppose it's fine, if you want to…"

If he had been intending to say anything else, he would have found his mouth too soundly occupied after that response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wrote this for a DC Couples contest, with a Winter theme! I love Shikari and Brainiac 5 together, even though I ship others more, and there needed to be at least ONE fanfiction for this pairing. At least ONE. So here you are! Cuties, pretty much. This is my first time writing PZH Brainy, so hopefully I did alright!


End file.
